Secret conversations
by loulabelle90
Summary: Harry talks to Sirius about something that Molly said whilst visiting Arthur at the hospital. Slash RL/SB, I'm sorry about the suckish title I couldn't think of anything else.


Title – Secret conversations

Summary – Harry talks to Sirius about something that Molly had said whilst they were visiting Arthur in the hospital. WARNING slash of the RL/SB kind. Don't like don't read.

Beta'd by the amazing Owensheart.

As always I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, because if I did none of the main characters would have died and Remus would be with Sirius instead of Tonks.

"What's up Harry?" Sirius asked his godson in concern not long after he had returned from visiting Arthur at the hospital. "Is everything ok with Arthur?"

"Yeah he's fine, recovering well," Harry replied. "It's just something that Molly said whilst we were at the hospital."

"She doesn't blame you for what happened, did she?" Sirius questioned in concern, he knew that Harry had a thing with blaming himself when things went wrong or people got hurt and he really didn't need Molly making it worse.

"No it was something that she said about werewolves" Harry answered. "She wasn't happy with there being a werewolf in the room with Arthur; she thought that it wasn't safe and that the werewolf should be in another room even though he hadn't done anything wrong."

"I know how you feel Harry" Sirius started. "Most people are afraid of werewolves, especially with them being classed as dark creatures. They seem to forget that they are still human and not the monsters that they are treated like."

"But I don't get how she could be like that towards Werewolves when she knows Remus. He is one of the kindest people I've ever met and it's horrible to thing that he people don't like him because of something that is out of his control."

"I don't think that Molly hates werewolves, but it is more that she is afraid of them," Sirius tried to explain. "Not all werewolves are like Remus, some really are monsters.

"I understand that" Harry muttered. "I know about Greyback but I can't help but wonder, if it was Remus in the room with Arthur would she still have a problem with it?"

"I'm not sure how she would react Harry" Sirius replied. "Molly knows Remus and she does seem to like him, so I don't think that she has a problem with him. Though if she does I will not be best pleased with her as Moony did nothing wrong and doesn't deserve the discrimination."

"You really do love him don't you?" Harry asked as he tried to change the subject in to a happier one.

"What?" Sirius gasped in surprise, "How did you know about Remus and I being together?"

"Well Sirius," Harry started as he tried his hardest not to burst out laughing. "If you are trying to keep your relationship a secret from us all, you should probably stop making out in the kitchen were anyone can walk in and see you."

"You don't have a problem with this, do you?" Sirius asked, hoping with all his heart that Harry would be fine with them dating and wouldn't make him choose between them. Harry would always come first even though it would break his heart to have to be apart from Remus.

"No, of course I don't" Harry declared happily. "You and Moony are great together and if you're together it's like Remus is my unofficial Godfather."

"I think that was why I was made the godfather" Sirius stated. "The ministry wouldn't allow Remus to havecustody of a child so Lily decided that since we were together, I would be made your guardian so that me and Remus could raise you together, if I hadn't gotten myself arrested that is."

"It wasn't your fault Padfoot," Harry reassured, "and you can make it up to me when your innocence is proved."

"Thank you for accepting this," " Sirius replied gratefully. "I really do love him."

"Really love who" Remus asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Moony, I've missed you so much!" Sirius cried out as he rushed forward to give Remus a hug and kiss.

"I've only been gone a couple of hours" Remus stated laughing before he noticed Harry in the room with his godfather. "Hello Harry," he said as looked at Harry warily.

"I have no problems with the fact that you are together, " Harry said as he noticed Remus' worried look. "I think that it is great that you're dating and that you make a good couple."

"Thank you Harry" Remus replied gratefully. "We wanted to tell you but we weren't sure how you would react and I didn't want to come between you and Sirius."

"I know" Harry said smiling. "I just want the both of you to be happy, well as happy as you can be in the middle of a war. Though if you want to continue to keep this secret you might want to stop snogging where anyone could walk in on you, because if you don't it won't be long until the whole order knows about you."

"We'll try to be more careful" Remus stated.

"Yeah" Sirius agreed. "We will try not to give you any more shows."

"Thank you" Harry replied. "There are some things that you really don't want to see your Godfathers doing and that is one of them."

Please Review


End file.
